The Divine Fallacy
by extra rice
Summary: Angels, demons, guardian gods and goddesses...heaven and hell was not what Sakura wanted them to be. Fallacies loom as she meets an unlikely companion...ItaSaku


Chapter 1: Guardian Goddess

* * *

What if I had my own guardian angel?

The night sky of Hikari city --- where the winds still make noise and the streets are filled with bustling people --- is clear and full of stars twinkling with such a dazzling beauty. The cold wind and the chilly atmosphere forced people to wear layers of clothes. It is already past midnight, yet the streets are still bustling and glaring with the flickers of the 24/7 shops and the street lamps lined across traditional ramen houses and sushi bars, which were closed for the night.

An entity wrapped in a white light fell from the sky, crashing down to the earth at an amazing velocity. Gravity sped its descent, and right before the body hit the ground, a soft mass gathered under her and cushioned her fall. Another being rushed down from the clouds to reach for her, some white feathers detaching as the forces acted on the wings.

The being had gone so close to touch the one wrapped in a white light, but the light suddenly grew brighter and brighter that the being had to close his eyes, and when he opened his optics, the entity had disappeared.

* * *

Sakura had just finished uploading their band's songs in her Multiply account. She grinned impishly---her band mates would really complain about their "crappy" voices. "Har har," she muttered as she noticed that one of her band mates, Ino, was online.

"helow saintess," she typed on the message box and sent Ino an instant message. She chuckled as she saw that Ino was typing a reply. '**heyo goddess.**'

"i already uploaded our songs," she pressed on her keyboard, and entered the message into the chat. ".com"

'**damn. My crappy voice!!!**'

"Har har. Well, check it out!"

'**OK. gotta go!**'

"Ta ta!" Sakura leaned back on her seat. She looked at the IM box. _Ino is now offline._ She sighed and pressed the small 'x' on the window and looked at the time. _11:48 PM._ With a disgruntled yawn and a few clicks on the mouse to turn off the laptop, she stood up, closed the light of her computer room and ascended to her room.

As she lied on the bed, thoughts rushed in her. First, she noticed that it was mysteriously cold. Konoha was not a hot city, but the temperature was supposed to be at a range of 23 degrees to 25 at night. She shook her head; she was sure that there must be an upcoming storm. She got hold of her remote control and looked at the late night news. The weather station said the weather was extremely fair, no signs of clouds or low air pressure. Her jaw tightened and she thought "The wind...we're living in the middle of the city, for goodness' sake! There just can't be any mysterious cold wind..."

The glass door to her veranda clicked; she forewarned herself to find for her pepper spray, which was under her bed. She didn't like the idea of someone invading her room, and as she looked at the translucent curtains covering the glass door, she noticed the shadow of two men leaning on the door. She carefully walked to the door, holding her can of hairspray because she didn't have enough time to search for the pepper spray, and kept her eyes on the aim. She stopped in front of the glass door, and as she blinked, the shadows were no more. The small strands of hair on her arms and legs stood up; she was extremely frightened, and she was sure of herself that she wasn't imagining. Unable to take the dread, she trembled as she held her phone and dialled Naruto's number.

She waited for the dial tone to be replaced by a voice, but only a recording was played, telling her that her call was not answered. She bit her lip and called another number, this time it was Ino's.

_"Hello?"_

"Ino-buta, my room is haunted!" Sakura's voice shook as she exclaimed with so much fear. On the other line, Ino sighed. _"Not all white ladies cause us harm, Sak."_

"But this isn't like the one in the room in Suna, Pig! They're not white ladies! Men! MEN! And they just disappeared in a blink!"

_"Oh no. I don't know about that, forehead. Could you just sleep in with your mom?"_

"They're asleep already...and if they found out that I stayed up late, they would ground me for a decade!"

_"You could just shut down your brain and cover yourself tightly with your blanket. Keep your eyes closed all the time. Then you can sleep."_

"I'll try that...Sorry for the disturbance..."

_"Nah...I was bored of typing my research proposal anyway. Good thing you broke the ice. Oh, yeah, and Hinata is coming back tomorrow. Do you want to join me in a welcome party?"_

Sakura's previous thoughts shrunk to a piece of cotton as she heard the return of Hinata, the "priestess". She giggled and answered exuberantly "She's coming home tomorrow? What time?"

_"She told me to fetch her at the airport by 11:10. So, 'you coming?"_

"11:10?" Sakura checked her mental schedule and shook her head. "No can do, amigo. Just tell her I miss her and all of you."

_"Okay...So, bye?"_

Sakura gave a breathed 'bye' before hanging up on Ino. She put her phone on her nightstand and breathed slowly before covering herself with a blanket, following her best friend's instructions. She closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep. After all, she would need much time to rest before the contest.

She woke up in an instant. She dreamed again, and this time it wasn't about having a love affair with Sasuke. Her breath hitched as she saw someone tapping on the glass door, the silhouette showing her that this was a male. She crept out of her bed and dashed to the bathroom, stripping hastily so that she could be fast in taking a bath. In her rush, she forgot to lock and bolt the door and just stepped in the cubicle to take a quick shower.

As she was in the middle of lathering her hair with shampoo, she stopped moving her hands and her eyes widened. She looked at her back and rushed to the area where she left her bedtime clothes. She scurried for a towel, which, unfortunately for her, wasn't there. She searched the whole bathroom for her yellow towel, and as she knew how doomed she was, she groaned. She opened the door and stuck her head out, and upon noticing that the silhouette was gone, she searched the room for a towel with her eyes. Upon spotting the yellow material hanging on the outside of her cabinet, she checked her surroundings for any trace of stalkers or people, and she stepped out of the bathroom and ran to the towel, yanking it and running back to the bathroom.

She cursed her failing memory as she resumed in her shower, rinsing the bubbles off her hair. She finished taking a quick shower and wrapped herself with the towel. After patting the globules of water from her skin, she collected her laundry and walked out of the room, only to meet face to face with a young man.

She was so shocked that she immediately grabbed on anything from her nightstand and threw it to him, who crossed his eyebrows and put his arms protectively in front of his face, as if trying his best not to get his beauty damaged. After throwing a fit -and lots of stuff- at him, he looked her in the eye and bowed to her in apology and respect. He kneeled in front of her and put his head down as he said "Goddess, forgive me for interrupting your daily schedule but I need to talk to you."

Her eyes narrowed into slits as her temper got the better of her. When she was about to snap to him, the word 'goddess' reverberated in her skull, and she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Goddess? You must be crazy. Well, if you want to talk to me, get out of the room and give me five minutes to change, because if you haven't noticed, I just had a bath."

The man dusted his long white pants and straightened his white coat as he gave a nod and moved out to the terrace with a small shade of pink on his smooth cheek. That didn't go unnoticed to Sakura, of course, since she is a highly observant girl when she gets angry, but she also felt blood rise up to her own cheeks. Realizing that he was already facing his back against the glass door, she walked up to the curtains and covered the glass door with the translucent cover, then the purple, velvety linen. After making sure that he had no chance of taking a peek on her, she ran to the drawers and took the first set of underwear she can get her hands on and dressed herself with a large shirt and her baggy pants. She did not bother to look at the mirror, but she did comb her hair to make her look at least decent enough to meet an unexpected visitor.

When she deemed herself ready to face him, she pushed the linen and the silk away from the glass door and entered the veranda. As she faced him, she was at awe with regards to his face: he had not a single zit marring his face and no open pores or uneven skin tone! No blemishes, no warts, no abnormal growth on his skin. She suddenly became conscious of herself and lowered her head in shame. "So..." she fumbled with her fingers unconsciously, having a hard time finding for the right words. Finally, she looked up to his face again and talked. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk about this in your room? Somebody might hear us, especially the creatures of the other side." He pleaded to her with his eyes, and even though he didn't use puppy eyes or a cute pout, his eyes showed so much sincerity she almost said 'yes,' but her rational self knocked her back. She looked away and folded her shoulders across her chest. "It is a basic rule for girls that they should not entertain strangers in their private quarters. Isn't the terrace good enough?"

"It's open, and I believe your room is soundproof, so no one from the devils can hear us if we are in your room."

"I don't trust you at all," she pouted and made her face stoic and unbelieving. He sighed in an extended bout of patience and looked at me with his pleading eyes again. She tried her best to keep her eyes closed and away from his, but when she heard a loud flapping sound, as if there was a giant chicken flapping its wings, she lowered her head and opened her eyes. She was taken aback when she saw white feathers falling to the floor and his coat lying on beside his foot. Hesitantly, she opened the glass door and walked backwards, eyes still locked with his. She unintentionally tripped on a stray object that was carelessly strewn on the bedroom floor and stumbled backwards, but before her rear hit the floor, he gracefully caught her, with his muscular right arm around her waist and his toned legs in a stride position, and if a third person had seen it, the scene would look like one of those romantic drama weddings were the groom sweeps the girl's feet off the floor, or like a scene in a dance of tango.

She blinked rapidly before noticing that they were in a very uncompromising position and pushed her off him, resulting to the fulfilment of what was supposed to have happened earlier. She whined as the floor connected with her large rump while he used his wings to counter the force she exerted on him after she pushed him. "Ow."

When he noticed that she rammed on the floor, he let out a loud chortle at her idiocy, and after a few seconds, she joined the laughing, too, able to realize herself that she looked terribly ridiculous. Their laughter ended after a minute or more, but they both had smiles planted on their faces. He helped her up, and she blushed at such a romantic act.

As they were both on their feet and not on their rears, his face turned serious, his smile disintegrated into a straight face. "You are one of the Guardian Goddesses, Spring."

"Don't call me that." She told him with a profound expression on her face. His countenance softened by a degree, and he asked, "What should I call you, Guardian, Goddess, or Spring?"

"NotA," she replied to him in a very stubborn manner, but deep inside she was chuckling at the look on his face. He didn't understand what the acronym meant, she concluded, so she spelled it out. "n-o-n-e-space-o-f-space-t-h-e-space-a-b-o-v-e."

"Ahhh..." he nodded in agreement, while she put a smile back on her face as she saw a childish gleam in his eyes. She had never met a man -no, angel- who attracted her as much as this. He had tan skin and coal black hair, not a good hue combination with his white attire, but he made up for the toned body and the rippling muscles of his arms. He looked very trustworthy, and his eyes made her feel as if she was the only one that mattered. When she realized that she was already ogling at him, she shut her eyes and talked to him in a calm tone. "Please call me Sakura, even though the name 'Sakura Haruno' is my real name."

He bobbed his head again and lifted his head to look at her in the eyes. "There are four Guardian Gods and four Guardian Goddesses. Each of them have abilities that are very beneficial to all living things if they are with the side of the heavens, but very detrimental if brought to the devil's control. We are lucky you haven't gone within reach by the devils; please side with us." He bowed to her and she pressed her lips tightly.

"Tell me why I should trust you. What if you are a demon in disguise of an angel?"

"There is a big difference between the appearance of a demon and that of an angel. The wings of an angel are pure white, though blood always stains our wings when we transform from a mere human to an angel. The demon has tainted wings, mostly of the colour black or brown."

"That distinction-" she thought of it for a while, "is very vague." He raised an eyebrow at her, unable to see the "vague" part of the description. She continued in her calm voice. "If the creature is in human form, how would I know?"

"Hmmm..." he pushed his lips tightly to each other, now seeing the flaw of the distinction. She was correct; how would the Guardians know if a creature is an angel or a demon if the creature is still in human form? He was pleased by her keen analysis of the matter, and he expected another question to arrive from her mouth. She opened her mouth, just as he expected, and asked another question. "How, then, did you know that I am one of the Guardians?"

He had wondered about that when Deidara found Ino; how the blond had known Ino was one of the Goddesses. They never had a bond; Ino was one of the first to descend from the heavens, so they must not have known each other. It is said that only Guardians sense other fellow Guardians.

His case with the girl in the same room as him was different, however. They had a bond; they had met already and had become friends before she was thrown down to earth by the council of the heavens to hide her away like all other Guardians. They were supposed to keep her in the heavens, but one of the councillors, who had actually made a pact with the demons, managed to convince the whole council that she would be safer on earth. They erased all her memories to help her have an easier time being a human, and gave her fake musings to start with. They modified a family into thinking she was a daughter, and there she should live. He had severely objected to their idea, but the council told him that he would be the one to retrieve the girl once the time has came, so he let her go, under the condition that he would be assuring her safe arrival in the land of the mortals.

He descended with her, of course, but as soon as one of his feathers made contact with her body, she disappeared from the area without leaving any traces. He tracked her endlessly for three sunsets, yet he didn't find her and returned to heaven instead.

It had been years since that event happened, and the traitor of the council was banished to the infernos. They tried to get her back, but, like all of the Guardians, her identity changed to human and she became untraceable to the angels. He had been very lucky enough to hear her speak in her dream. With his excellent sense of hearing, he heard her recalling the decisions of the council subconsciously, leading him to her.

Sakura noticed that he spaced out, and she shook her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Itachi..." Upon hearing his name, his eyes widened and he looked at her with an unbelieving gleam in his eyes. She fathomed on what she had said; she actually knew his name! She was shocked for herself; she pulled her hand to her mouth immediately and stared at him also. He was smiling, as if he knew what the reason to the sudden slip was. He held her wrist gently and chuckled. "You remembered, even just a bit!"

"Ha?" She was beyond perplexed as she noticed that he was so ecstatic about her tongue slipping to call him a name, which was actually his. She didn't understand Itachi's joy, but she was more shocked when he hugged her tightly.

"You remembered! Oh goddess, please, help us, then!" He retreated to look at him with pleading eyes, and she fell for his spell as she smiled. "Fine. But I still have a contest to go to. Would you mind helping me dress up?"

She noticed her mistake when he blushed profusely, and she immediately raised her hands up and shook them to denote that she made a mistake. "Um, no! That's not what I meant, you idiot! I meant, help me dress up as a half-boy half-girl!"

He nodded several times before losing the red tint on his face, and he kneeled in front of her, bowing as if he was a servant and she was a queen. "I am sorry, goddess, but I would have to leave immediately. I need to tell my comrades about our success in finding another one of the guardians."

'...one of the guardians...' Sakura's face lit up as her eyes widened and a serene smile shoot out of her lips. "YOU ALREADY FOUND ONE???" she exclaimed, and added immediately, "What's his name???"

He shook his head and looked at her, now with his face as serious as her Social Science teacher's face. "I can not tell her name yet, Sakura. But you will meet her someday. Or maybe you already did. Guardians tend to be friends or enemies with each other, which probably is because of the bond you had once held."

She creased her brows for a moment then put her finger on her lips, thinking about something. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "What are you thinking about, Sakura?"

"How did you know my name?" She mumbled, still thinking about it. She pressed her lips together and looked at him straight in the eye for a whole minute without blinking. He blinked so many times at her, as if he was trying to prove something to the girl. She sighed; she really didn't understand. She looked away and huffed. "You could go now. I have a contest to prepare for."

As she walked farther from him and closer to her drawer, he plucked off a feather from his wing and scurried to her. She looked back at him, and when he put the feather on her hand, a sudden surge of energy flowed through her for a moment. After her body recovered from the shock, she looked at him in disbelief, and he just smiled.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**This is actually a fanfic version of my original story, Cloud Eight. However, when I was out of ideas for Naruto fanfics, I decided to use this story and turn it to Naruto.**

**I will not reveal who Sakura's match will be, for that would ruin all the trouble I had in making this. For all we know, I seemed to imply that Itachi would be her soulmate, but you'll find out in a few chapter that such is not the case. I will also hold a surprise for everyone when we reach a few chapters, but for now, I guess this would be enough.**

**I'm so sorry for the very short chapter and Itachi's OoC-ness. In this story, I bended him to be the perfect-lover type of a man. Please give me your comments about this, and I might change my mind about the upcoming chapters.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! I'd like to know what you think about my story, since I suffered a major writer's block this year.**

**With love,**

**The Legendary Kanin**


End file.
